Ways to protect a piezoactuator from environmental influences are significant if the service life of the piezoactuator is to be maintained as long as possible.
German patent document DE 102006025177 A1 discloses a piezoactuator located in a metal tube. A pressure transfer medium made of microporous or foam, mesh, or fabric elements is present between the metal tube and the piezoactuator.